Spongebob Squarepants
Biography SpongeBob SquarePants''' (Born 1 May) is the main protagonist and the eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob's a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at The Krusty Krab, a job which he is exceptionally skilled at. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series. He later was soon to be Nickelodeon's mascot. Spongebob Squarepants is one the greatest heroes in the Universe. He has helped several of his Nicktoon friends in the past against various threats to his world, and destiny has summoned him to join the Nicktoons once again. Personality SpongeBob is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun-loving, and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him: for example, to the mailfish. He is also over-confident. He gets along with all members on the team so he’s a very good team peace keeper. Powers and Abilities * '''Shape Shifting: '''Spongebob can transform and reshape the form of his body. * '''Impact Absorption: '''Spongebob can absorb mechanical and physical impacts. * '''Aquatic Adaptation: '''Spongebob can easily adapt to underwater environments. * '''Boneless Body: '''Spongebob has no bones, often making him highly flexible. * '''Elasticity: '''Spongebob can stretch, deform, expand, or contract his body into any form imaginable. * '''Water Absorption: '''Spongebob can absorb water and utilize it in some way. * '''Elemental Flight: '''Spongebob can propel himself in the air using bubbles. * '''Bubble Surfing: '''Spongebob can create a wave of bubbles to surf on increases. * '''Karate Mastery: '''Spongebob is skilled with karate but not as skilled as Sandy Cheeks. He trains in Karate perfectly, and rarely mixes them up. * '''Bubble Blowing Mastery: '''SpongeBob can perform extraordinary moves with bubbles. Spongebob can release/use bubbles to various attacks and or constructs. * 'Pure Heart: '''Spongebob possess a heart devoid of evil, darkness, malice, etc. *'Regeneration: It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed. *'Boneless': SpongeBob is usually shown to be boneless (sea sponges being invertebrates). *'Absorbent': Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. *'Singing and Nose Playing': SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice. He uses his nose as a flute, in which he is very good. He was also the lead singer in "Band Geeks." *'Fry Cooking': SpongeBob has a job cooking Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab. *'Jellyfishing': SpongeBob and Patrick jellyfish in several episodes, in "Jellyfish Hunter"; he catches every single jellyfish in the fields. *'Tongue Boarding': SpongeBob tongue-boarded in "Pre-Hibernation Week," he can also do it in the Battle for Bikini Bottom video game. *'Survival Skills': In "To Save a Squirrel," SpongeBob and Patrick almost ate each other to survive. *'Driving': He drives perfectly in various episodes, but drives recklessly on other episodes, which are in the appearances of Mrs. Puff. *'Destruction': Although, he does not know it and thanks to his poor driving skills, SpongeBob is actually skilled at Demolition Derbies. This was shown in "Demolition Doofus" as SpongeBob (who was using the name Le Squish) managed to defeat five other competitors (also surviving against Mrs. Puff). *'Regenerative Replication: '''Spongebob can regenerate body parts into full bodies. * '''Supernatural Regeneration: '''Spongebob can heal at an obviously supernatural rate. * '''Size Manipulation: '''Spongebob' can shrink down to a tenth and then grow up to ten times of his normal size. Occupation For the majority of the series, SpongeBob takes the job of fry cook in the Krusty Krab. Acting like a workaholic, he treats his job seriously and with dignity. Primarily, he works as the janitor and fry cook, but occasionally takes the role of the cashier and manager. Quotes *"Today's the big day, Gary!" (first line, "Help Wanted") *"Barnacles!" (several episodes) *"Tartar sauce!" (several episodes) *"Ah, shrimp!" (‘‘several episodes'')'' Nicktoons unite! SpongeBob appears as a playable character in Nicktoons Unite!. On a normal day in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob asked Gary what they should do today, and they decided to go visit Patrick. However Plankton was speaking through a speaker that he would rule the world and that anybody against him would be captured. He soon was capturing everybody. Goddard then appeared who shows Jimmy who asks SpongeBob to team up with him. After explaining the situation SpongeBob joins the team and with the four of them they stop the Syndicate of Evil from taking over the dimensions. Abilities '''Homeconsole Version * Foam Gloves * Water Soak * DoodleBob Lure * Bubble Bomb Handheld Version * Bubble Wand * Vertical Bubble * Parashute Pants Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island SpongeBob appears as a playable, and one of the main, characters in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. After Mawgu was trying to create a Rip in Time and Space the Chosen Ones were scattered throughout Volcano Island by him. SpongeBob and Danny happened to land in the same place. The Wise Old Krab tutored them and explained the situation. They went on a mission to find the other heroes and defeat Mawgu. SpongeBob's special costume is him dressed as a pirate. He can unlock this costume by collecting a certain amount of clams in the levels. When collecting all of SpongeBob's Salvage Items you unlock a special level; Bikini Bottom Bash, which is set in a boatdriving theme. His house on Volcano Island resembles his pineapple house. Salvage Items * SpongeBob's Giant Pearl (Summoners Rock) * SpongeBob's Golden Spatula (Shipwreck Cliff) * SpongeBob's Ship Wheel (Calamity Cove) * SpongeBob's Ukalele (Fort Crabclaw) Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots SpongeBob appeared as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. One normal day SpongeBob, along with Patrick, were doing a delivery from the Krusty Krab at a mysterious factory in Bikini Bottom. When delivering they just sucked all the Krabby Patties up accidently sucked Patrick in too. SpongeBob went to save him but found himself in another journey. They quickly met Tak afterwards and together they also freed other friends. They teamed up and eventually beat Professor Calamitous. SpongeBob's special costume is SpongeGar from the episode "Ugh" which can be unlocked when collected enough gears. SpongeBob once again attacks with his Foam Gloves. SpongeBob also is one of the three characters to have a special mini-game, the others being Danny and Tak. SpongeBob then has to glide on his tongue in the sewers of the factory while evading all the obstacles. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom SpongeBob appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. SpongeBob again got summoned by Jimmy to Volcano Island along with other heroes and villains. Because their worlds were at danger they decided to team up. They went through several worlds to collect batteries and every time a boss was defeatedthey exploded and orange goo was thrown everywhere. And every time orange goo fell on SpongeBob which made him a communicator for the main antagonist. Eventually they had all the batteries and could use the Vessel of Portentia. They fought Globulous, who afterall turned out to be good. However the Syndicate turned their backs on the heroes and attacked them in the Vessel of Portentia. But the heroes managed to beat them and peace was restored once again. SpongeBob has a special bubble blower which shoots bubbles out of it. When he hits an enemy they will be trapped in that bubble and can be killed with one hit. Nicktoons MLB SpongeBob appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. He is left-handed and leaves a rainbow behind when he throws or slams the ball. He is the only character with this effect. Status * Fastball: ***** * Slider: *** * Sinker: ***** * Changeup: *** Super Brawl SpongeBob appears as a playable character in every Super Brawl game. Classic SpongeBob From Jingle Brawl to Super Fall Brawl moveset was based of Ryu from Street Fighter. His special attack was a purple hadoken, which later was turned into a blue colored version. In Super Brawl 2 he appeared in his normal appearance and the SpongeBob of the previous games was labelled as "Classic SpongeBob". SpongeBob's special attack involves him jumping into the air and then kicks forward, similar to Liu Kang's Bicycle Kick from Mortal Kombat. His charged special is him absorbing much water then jump into the air and pound very hard on the ground. In Super Brawl 3 his special attack is called Jellyfish Blast, which SpongeBob puts on his Jellyfish glasses and shoots an electrified jellyfish at his opponent. Dylan and Bobbi are SpongeBob's fans, who slash with their fishing nets and create a many bubbles. He reappears in Super Brawl 3: Just Got Real, this time designed to look like a real-life sponge on a stick. He gains a new special attack, Burger Blast, where he swings a large spatula, causing many Krabby Patties to appear. SpongeBob reappears in Super Brawl 4 as the Invincibubble. Abrasive SpongeBob Abrasive SpongeBob is a new, original, character introduced in Super Brawl 3. He is exactly the same as SpongeBob, except for the fact that the front of his face is green, similar to a kitchen sponge with an abrasive layer. His special attack is Scratch Slide in which he scratches over the floor, sliding on his belly, and created static shocks around him. His fans are Spike and Thistle who help him by sending multiple jellyfishes on the stage. He is based after SpongeBob wearing his abrasive side in the episode The Abrasive Side. He reappears in Super Brawl 3: Just Got Real as the only "evil" character. Like SpongeBob, he is designed to be more like a real sponge on a stick. He has a new special attack, Grumble Rumble, where he says a curse word and the resulting censored word crashes onto the ground. Invincibubble Invincibubble is a new character that made his debut in Super Brawl 4. He is based on SpongeBob's superhero identity in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. He can shoot bubbles from the bubble wand mask on his head. His special move involves him pointing his finger at the enemy, burning him or her. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy SpongeBob appears as a playable character in this game. He juggles the camera in his head. Nicktoons Racing Series SpongeBob appeared in all the Nicktoons Racing games. The first game was actually to promote for his show, and he has appeared since. In Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing he drives a normal boatmobile and in Nicktoons Nitro he drives a Hot-Rod Boatmobile. . Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Fictional character Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Nicktoons Globs of Doom Category:Nicktoons Mlb Category:Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots Category:Nicktoons Battle for Volcano Island